Some World
by Dawn's Dusk Dragon Child
Summary: (Non Yaoi) Hiei and Kurama are transported to another world and captured by a currupt king. The king's daughter steps up to save them, but is she really what she seems?(Chapter4 is up!)
1. Elspeth

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any thing else for that matter, so suing is kind of pointless.  
  
Dragon Child: I AM POSSESSED! Don't ask.  
  
Celest: Well, we all knew that.  
  
Dragon Child: Shut Up!  
  
Celest: No!  
  
Dragon Child: Whatever. Anyways, I know it doesn't start out with the YYH characters, but they come in soon so don't kill me.  
  
***  
  
-Elspeth stared out the window and sighed. It had never been pleasant; living here, in this big, dark castle, with its cobwebs and empty rooms, but before at least it was bearable. Before she had spent most of her time outside with her horse, Black Magic. Before she was left to herself; allowed to do whatever she pleased.  
  
-Then she had turned 16. Then everything had changed. Now her father was making her marry. He was forcing her to marry him; that big, bearded man.  
  
-She hated them! Hated them with all her might! Hated them as she had never hated anyone!  
  
-She sighed again and shook her head. Her father was trying to make her swear to do his bidding; he knew that once she gave her word she could not break it, no matter how much she hated him.  
  
-He had been making her watch his torture; he knew how much she hated to see others in pain. He could not know how much it hurt her, or maybe he did. That was the worst of it. He enjoyed it.  
  
-The latest prisoner was the hardest. He was tall and slim, with bright red hair and evergreen eyes. He had been caught in the royal treasury, apparently looking for something. All the guards had attacked him. They had all been skilled fighters, but it had taken 30 of them to bring him down.  
  
-He was so proud! Even now, no matter how they beat him he didn't scream or cry out. He just clenched his teeth and took it. They only beat him harder.  
  
-"I am escaping. Tonight." The thought went around in her head, as she whispered it. It sounded so solid! So final! She had prepared for weeks for this moment: the moment when she would gain her freedom, and the freedom of the red-haired stranger.  
  
***  
  
-Kurama lay in his cell; anger smoldering in his emerald eyes. They had taken Hiei. They had been on a mission, trying to find an artifact in the treasury of this corrupted king.  
  
-It had belonged to the spirit world, a major source of power. It was stolen centuries ago and they had only just located it. Usually this sort of thing was left to Yusuke but he was off on a different mission, so it had been left to them.  
  
-Hiei had been keeping watch outside the door when they came. They had captured him, somehow. Kurama had killed 30 of them before they had taken him. It would have been more, but his energy was somehow blocked.  
  
-Now they tortured him daily. And always, she was there: the girl with the sad eyes. She cried for him.  
  
-There was no doubting she was beautiful. Skin and hair of purest white. So white they seemed to glow. Eyes of deepest blue, and a mark, a scar perhaps, in the shape of a crescent moon upon her forehead.  
  
***  
  
-She had a knife. She had stolen it from one of the guards, and hidden it in her dress. The dress she had secretly sewn hidden pockets into. With it she picked the lock. Then, with the hilt, she knocked the guard unconscious.  
  
-She was finished with playing sweet and innocent! It was time to make them pay! No. Not yet. First she had to secure her freedom.  
  
-It would be perilous going until she got outside. Putting on her blue- black traveling cloak, she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. It was time to go.  
  
-Somehow she made it out. Knocking out guards left and right. Once she was spotted, but she killed the guard before he could raise the alarm. She tried to avoid that if at all possible; she hated needless killing.  
  
-Finally she reached the stables. "Black Magic?" she called softly, listening for the answering whinny. It came, and she opened the stable door, saying, "It's me, Elspeth."  
  
-The horse was black, like a piece of midnight, with a white star on his forehead. A stallion, never fully tamed. He looked to be Arabian, although a little on the big side.  
  
-Leading him outside, she saddled him, and slung her bag over the saddle. The tower. It was separate from the main castle. It was where the prisoners were kept.  
  
-Gaining the top was easy. Ivy had grown over the sides in a thick layer. As she climbed, the hood of her traveling cloak flew off, and her waist length silvery hair flew out behind her. It blew in the wind like surrender flag.  
  
-Oh no! She couldn't stop now, but this might be a problem. Anyone who happened to look up would see her. Climbing fast, she managed to make it to a small ledge, where she could rest for a moment and put up her hood.  
  
-Apparently nobody had seen her. If they had, they weren't making a fuss about it. "Thank the Goddess!" she murmured as she secured her hood and continued climbing.  
  
-It took her some time to find his window. She knew what side and what level it was on, so it wasn't that hard. But it was amazing how many prison cells you could fit into one wall. There it was, finally!  
  
***  
  
-Kurama gasped. There was someone outside his window. He had been staring out; staring at the moon, framed by bars. Suddenly there was a dark form blotting out the light.  
  
-But wait. The moon seemed to be shining right through it. As his eyes adjusted he could see that it was not the moon, but a face. A beautiful face. It was her. The girl with the sad eyes. But why?  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a loud whisper.  
  
"My name is Elspeth, who are you?"  
  
"Kurama. What are you doing here?  
  
"Rescuing you."  
  
"Rescuing me?" he could hardly believe his ears.  
  
"Yes, of course. What else would I be doing here?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
-Rescuing him? Why? What had he done for her?  
  
"I don't want you to suffer anymore." She whispered. So that was it. She hated suffering. Maybe she would help him.  
  
"We need to free Hiei."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My friend, Hiei. I'm not leaving him behind."  
  
"All right, where is he?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to find him."  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
-Alspeth was fiddling with the bars. Doing something to them. Suddenly they melted like butter in her hands. She climbed through the window.  
  
"Well, I thought we would just make a quick escape through the window, but I guess not. Okay, I think I have an idea to get him out of here, but only if I go alone. What does he look like?"  
  
"Small and slight, with spiky black hair and a white starburst above his forehead. He's wearing black and has a third eye. You can't miss him."  
  
"Okay. Get out the window. It shouldn't be too hard for you to climb down; the entire tower is covered in ivy." She looked back at him. Tears formed, but she shook them away. He was so thin! 'I can do this.' She thought stubbornly.  
  
-Drawing her knife, she slipped over to the door of the cell. A guard stood there. Perfect.  
  
***  
  
-I put the tip of the knife up to his throat. He was incredibly fat. It wasn't fair, that this undeserving pig should get so much when others got so little.  
  
-Imitating a deep, gravelly voice, (It's better not to let them know I'm a girl) I said "Open this door before I slit your throat." I could see beads of perspiration sliding down his thick neck. He was scared. Good.  
  
"Y-ye-yes s-s-sir!" Oh good, he was stuttering. He opened the door, albeit slowly, but good enough for me. Taking his key, I clunked him a good one right on the head. He slumped to the floor, unconscious. He would feel that one in the morning.  
  
-Okay, now for the hard part. Checking every cell until I found him. Goodie. This was going to be so much fun.  
  
-Then there was the problem of being seen. If I was seen by one, fine; I could kill him quickly and quietly. More, well I'd just have to hope to the Goddess that didn't happen.  
  
***  
  
-So much pain. He couldn't speak. He couldn't think. What had they done to him? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?  
  
-He stared at the moon, his ruby eyes feverish with pain. The moon. To him it seemed as though they had imprisoned that too. No. they couldn't have. If they could imprison the moon, what chance did he have?  
  
-He looked down. Down to his legs where the metal protruded. Iron hooks, stuck in his calves.  
  
-He lay there. Suspended in barbed wire. Tears squeezed out from behind closed lids. They turned into perfect spherical diamonds. Black, like his heart.  
  
-Yukina. He would never see her again. "I'm sorry, my sister. I could never tell you. You deserved so much better than me."  
  
-More tears. More worthless gems. His eyes burned furiously as he shook his head. No! He would not die this way! So weak. So helpless. No.  
  
Maya. She would want him to live. He couldn't disappoint her. She was counting on him. "I'm sorry." He murmured through half-conscious lips, "I'm so sorry."  
  
-There was someone there. Outside the door. A girl. She was coming in. Why? Why couldn't they leave him alone? Alone with his tears.  
  
-His pain suddenly eased. Looking down, he could see her. She had removed the hooks. What was she doing? Why was she helping him? He hadn't done anything for her.  
  
-Now she was untangling him from the barbed wire. Blood spurted from a hundred wounds. She looked up at him. He could see tears in her eyes. Tears for him.  
  
- No one cried for him. No one but Maya. Maya. The name echoed in his head as he spiraled down. Down into merciful darkness.  
  
***  
  
Celest: That sucked.  
  
Dragon Child: Shut Up You Evil Bird-Lizard Thing! *Coughs* I hope you like it, I also hope you have more taste than this stupid-know-nothing over here.  
  
Celest: I Heard That!  
  
Dragon Child: Good for you. I don't really care. Right, anyways; review please, flames welcome. Bye bye. 


	2. Escape

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Not that any of you people would like it much if I did.  
  
Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!!! A few things that need clearing up though:  
  
First of all, Maya. She is a demon elemental with a past that is just about as dark as Hiei's, however scary that may be. She is the only person who has ever cried for him. This isn't too surprising considering the fact that she is the only one who can see his dreams (oops, I meant nightmares,) other than Celest, who is just morbid.  
  
Celest: Hey!  
  
Whatever. Secondly, yes the shift in perspective was intentional, and I am quite aware of it. Though I could see where it could be a bit confusing.  
  
***  
  
--Her tears fell softly as she lifted his limp body. He was so small. Almost childlike. So this was what they had meant.  
  
--The night before she had heard the guards. They had been talking about a new device her father had. A new plan to break her spirit. They had called it 'The Little One.'  
  
--'The Little One.' She shook with suppressed rage. Why? Why must there be all this suffering? She knew it wasn't all over her. It would go on whether she was there or not.  
  
--She knew the end they had in mind for him. If she did not agree. They would tear him apart, limb from limb.  
  
--No. She must not even think of that. If she did she would explode. From the inside out.  
  
--She slipped out the door. They had kept him all the way on the first floor. At least now they could slip out quietly, without anyone noticing.  
  
--She had him wrapped in her cloak. She knew the dangers of this. She was wearing dark blue. All of her clothes were blue, green, or white. It was the darkest thing she owned, but it still did not cover her moon-like glow.  
  
--Once they were outside, however it served as a cover of its own. If anyone chanced to see her from the wall top she would look like moonlight and shadow. Nothing more.  
  
--Kurama was waiting for her. He stood out of sight of the guards. Holding the horse's reins.  
  
--The horses. They would need another one. Riding double was okay, but with three it would just be uncomfortable. No matter how small the third one was. (Hiei.)  
  
--There was only one other horse they could trust. One that wouldn't run home to its former master. A white mare named Amaste.  
  
*** --Hiei. Where are you? My gosh. I woke up one morning and you weren't there. And this idiot "prince" can't be any stupider. Oh my gosh.  
  
--"Koenma! I'm going no matter what you say. You do realize that don't you?" I almost shouted. Maya here. Of course you know, Koenma didn't think of that.  
  
--"Maya. I'm sorry, but this is something I can't tell you. And if you think of going I'll make it so you can't go." Koenma, the butt, said.  
  
--I was getting tired of this. "Koenma, you of all people know that if I want to go, then I'm going. I will kill anyone that gets in my way. Hiei. I love him. And Kurama is one of my friends. There has been to many deaths in my life, it won't happen to them."  
  
--Koenma looked at me very stubbornly. He was really getting on my nerves lately.  
  
--"Maya, I wish." Koenma started. But he stopped when I grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air.  
  
--"Koenma." I said. He was literally scared. I scare a lot of people. Maybe it's because I don't even know how far my powers go. Oh well.  
  
--"Ok.ok. I'll let you go. But if I get a spanking for this, I'll send my father after you." Who cares? Not me. But of course, I usually don't care.  
  
--I let Koenma down. I think I should be expecting his father soon. As I said, Oh well.  
  
--Koenma enlightened me on the whole issue that was going on. Actually, I threatened him. I set off.  
  
***  
  
--We rode off into the night. By daybreak we were far away. Far away from the torture and pain of my father's castle.  
  
--Dawn is not my favorite time of day. It has brought me only sorrow. Strange are the fates that bring me toward the rising sun today.  
  
--The East. The beginning of all Evil. And the end.  
  
--We came to a stream. More of a river, really. There we rested. Under the dappled sunshine from the trees.  
  
--I unwrapped Hiei from my cloak. It is the first time I've seen him clearly. This time I cannot hold back my tears. His back, shoulders, and arms are covered with cuts, scratches, and scars.  
  
--The third eye on his forehead had not been visible the night before. This was because it was covered over with blood. Disgusting.  
  
--Kurama is about to collapse. He tries not to show it, but I can tell. Yep, there he goes. Right down at the foot of the tree. Lovely. Just what I need right now.  
  
--Looks like I'm on my own for now. First things first: tending to their wounds. Then I'll get something to eat.  
  
--Dock leaf poultices to sooth the pain and quicken the healing. They won't even leave nasty scars. Don't ask me how I know these things. I just do.  
  
***  
  
--Sorry for the short chapter! Stupid evil writer's block was getting to me. Die, stupid evil writer's block!!!  
  
Thankies once again to the people who reviewed!! * Bows * anyone who reviews gets cookies! * Waves around a plate of cookies * Chocolate chip and fresh out of the oven!! 


	3. Speculations

Disclaimer: STOP MAKING ME SAY THESE HATEFULL WORDS! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. There. Happy?  
  
Thankies to everyone who reviewed!! :) *Hands out cookies* there are more in the oven so review after you read this chapter! But no death threats please. They give me stupid evil writers block!  
  
Celest Haha!  
  
Shut up Celest, you suck.  
  
***  
  
--Garnet eyes opened slowly, then closed, then popped right back open. He stared around at the unfamiliar surroundings. What was he doing in the middle of the forest? How had they gotten out of that miserable fortress? Who was that girl tending to Kurama's wounds?  
  
--"Oh good, you're awake." It was Elspeth. She had finally noticed that the three-eyed demon was awake. "I thought you were going to sleep forever!"  
  
--"Well, how long has it been?" he replied, still somewhat startled.  
  
--"Almost a week." Said Kurama, joining the conversation.  
  
--"I'm sorry," Elspeth, said suddenly, "I don't think we were ever introduced. My name is Elspeth. I am the daughter of the king, though I'm not proud of it."  
  
--"Hn. I'm Hiei"  
  
--"Yes, I know."  
  
--"Hn"  
  
--With that, he turned his back on them and started staring into the water. Obviously in a very bad mood.  
  
--"Well that's friendly." She muttered under her breath as she cooked their dinner. "Don't worry, he'll cheer up" said Kurama softly. "He's just resentful that he was in a position to be rescued." She nodded, understanding that his pride had been bruised.  
  
***  
  
--He stared into the water sulkily. He had been rescued. More than that, he had been rescued by a girl.  
  
--Why, though? He had not done anything to help her. From what he had heard, she had rescued them both single handedly. He just didn't understand it.  
  
--Maya. He had not told her where they were going. She might worry. She might come after him.  
  
--'Don't be stupid.' He lectured himself, 'she would have to be insane to worry about me. I'm just a curse. She's probably glad I'm gone.'  
  
--But he knew he was wrong. She would worry. She would come. She always came. She was always there for him.  
  
***  
  
--The sensation was like nothing Maya had ever experienced. It was like there were a thousand different forces pulling on her at once. Stretching her in different directions. Oddly enough it didn't hurt at all.  
  
--It stopped as suddenly as it started. Looking around, she saw that she was in the middle of a ancient birch forest. Sunlight lanced down through gaps in the trees, etching the forest in gold.  
  
--It would be an easy place to get lost in if it weren't for the fact that she had a lock on Hiei's energy from the moment she landed. Plus the fact that there was a large path directly to her right.  
  
--The sound of horses' hooves, accompanied by the occasional murmur drifted down the path. It took her a moment to notice them. She was so preoccupied with finding Hiei.  
  
--Slipping to the side of the path, she hid in the underbrush. Soldiers were approaching on horseback. They were laughing and talking among themselves  
  
--Apparently they had just gotten back from ransacking a small village. They kept laughing at the way the villagers had screamed when they had set fire to their cottages.  
  
--Maya narrowed her eyes, glaring at them. She had half a mind to charge out and kill all of them. She would have to if there hadn't been at least a hundred of them.  
  
--Normally she wouldn't have cared about that. She didn't care about a lot of things. However, peering out from the thicket in which she was hiding, she could see a line of prisoners. She didn't want to injure them.  
  
--Besides, if they captured her she couldn't look for Hiei. He was quite close. She could feel it.  
  
***  
  
--They rode on as soon as Hiei and Kurama were well enough. Elspeth led the way. Even though she had never been outside the fortress she seemed to know the way.  
  
--On the third day they came across a stag. It was a silvery white that reminded both of the demons of Elspeth. And it made Kurama wonder.  
  
--Who was she, really? Somehow he doubted that she was the King's daughter. Lord Vasco (for that was his name) looked nothing like her.  
  
--He was as fat as she was slender. And where her skin was pearly white, as was her hair; his was an unnatural shade of pink. His hair was a nondescript grey, and he was perfectly bald on top.  
  
--Picture an oversized pig in robes and a crown, and you'd just about have him. So you can imagine how Kurama had doubts.  
  
--Then there was that crescent moon on her forehead. Now that he could see her clearly, he could se that it was not a scar. It must be a birthmark. Or perhaps, something else.  
  
--But what else it could be he could not imagine.  
  
***  
  
--Maya ran through the trees. Leaping from branch to branch in a way reminiscent of Hiei's. She was close. Very close.  
  
--She was near exhaustion, but she didn't care. All she cared about was reaching him.  
  
--Hiei. One of the few people in this world she cared about. She would never forgive herself if he was killed.  
  
--She knew she couldn't go on much longer. She would have to stop and rest. As she sank down in the fork of a tree, she called with her mind. "Hiei? Hiei, I'm here."  
  
***  
  
OK, that's it for now. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and more interesting. It is 3:59 a.m. I am going back to bed. Bye bye! 


	4. Maya

Disclaimer: Ok, for those of you who are really slow, or creepy little lawyer people; I DO NOT OWN YUYU HAKUSHO!  
  
Thankies to those people who reviewed!!! Incidentally Yuki San; ripping out all of my hair and hanging me with it will not be possible as it is 3 ¼ inches long, spiky, and blue. Flattered all the same. (The blueness has nothing to do with it, but I think you get my point.) Anyways, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
--Hiei sat bolt upright. It was the middle of the night. He had heard Maya call, he was sure of it.  
  
--Elspeth and Kurama were both asleep. No sense in waking them now, he thought. Removing the ward from his Jagan Eye, he sensed for her. She was not far off.  
  
--Running from treetop to treetop. Where was she? He used his eye again.  
  
--He wasn't worth it. She shouldn't have come. She shouldn't risk herself for him.  
  
--She wasn't there. Not where she was supposed to be. Not where he sensed her to be.  
  
--But where.  
  
***  
  
--Elspeth awoke to find Hiei gone. After a quick search, she found him. He was crouched in the fork of a tree, his third eye open and searching.  
  
--"Who was it?" She asked softly. She didn't know what she was talking about. It felt as if a stranger was speaking.  
  
--He leapt into the air and turned to look at her. "Hn. What are you talking about?" He wasn't about to let on to how worried he really was.  
  
"There was someone here, wasn't there?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
--She raised an eyebrow, by now used to his hostile attitude. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"All right then, I can take a hint. I'll leave."  
  
--He looked after her for a moment as she went back to the camp. Then he promptly returned to searching for Maya. He felt that if she were killed it would be completely his fault.  
  
By now thoroughly depressed, he went to find Kurama. He usually knew what to do.  
  
***  
  
--Her eyes fluttered slightly as she regained consciousness. She was in a cart of some kind, going down a rocky trail. What the.  
  
--Looking down at her hands, she could see that her arms and legs were chained. They had taken her weapons as well. "Shit."  
  
--This really sucked. Not only was she captured; she was also traveling away from Hiei. She could only hope that he had heard her.  
  
--But wait a minute! What was she thinking? It wasn't as if she was helpless here! She played many roles, but Damsel-in-Distress was not one of them.  
  
--Gathering her energy, she pulled the chains with all her strength, trying to break them. Nothing happened. Normally chains like this would break at her touch. They were obviously enchanted. "Shit!"  
  
--Perhaps there was some way she could still reach him. 'Hiei!' No answer. "Shit!!!!"  
  
--There was someone approaching. A man. An extremely tall man.  
  
--He had to be the tallest (and thinnest) person she had ever seen, and that's saying a lot.  
  
--He was laughing at her. Speaking to her in a language she did not understand. She wanted to scream. To shout at him to stop speaking in gibberish. But when she opened her mouth to speak, she found that she could not make a sound.  
  
--This was a nightmare! It had to be! She felt trapped. More to the point, she was trapped.  
  
--Oh no.  
  
***  
  
--They had been searching for days. It was as though Maya had disappeared off the face of the earth. Poor Hiei.  
  
--He was getting more depressed every day. Not sleeping, hardly eating. It seemed that before long he would waste away to nothing.  
  
--'No.' Elspeth thought grimly 'I won't let that happen. We've come this far and I won't let him die like this.'  
  
***  
  
OK, that was a little shorter than I intended. I finally got Celest to shut up (I think). So the next chapter should be coming soon.  
  
The reason it took so long in the first place was that I was grounded from the computer for reasons even I don't understand.  
  
Anyone who reviews gets chocolate pudding! 


	5. Author's note

I have decided that I am not writing another chapter until I get at least 1 more review. In case you didn't know, non-members can also review. (Ahem, Kyla, Romana, I know your out there.) (Forest, doyou even kowmy penname??) neways, just review. Press the pretty purple button and review!! 


	6. Freedom

Ok, thank you to all you wonderfull revewers!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, Maya; Blue. I guess you werent there when I got it cut.  
  
Cellest: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
I thought I got rid of you!!!  
  
Cellest: Well, you didn't.  
  
Ok. Neways, read on.  
  
***  
  
- 'Hiei!!!! Hiei, if you can hear me.. Come quickly!!!! This guy is a total nut job, but he also knows about my powers. I don't think I need to tell you how bad that is. Remember the last time that happened? We were almost killed!!! Hiei. Hiei, are you out there?'  
  
- Hiei's eyes widened as he heard her frightened mental cry. He knew how much it took to frighten Maya. It took a lot.  
  
- He also knew what happened when someone found out about her powers. She herself knew only a fraction of them. Every time some jumped up demon (or whatever) found out about them, they would try to capture her and take them.  
  
- Usually they didn't even succeed in the capturing, but once they had. Once was enough. She was right they had almost been killed.  
  
Once someone absorbed Maya's powers (which they could only do by killing her) they could change into her form. Then he would turn on her friends.  
  
- Later that night, Hiei told Elspeth and Kurama about the desperate message. They took it better then he had expected. Both of them agreed at once that they should go and rescue her immediately.  
  
***  
  
Trapped. The word rang through her head as she sat in the cart. She'd been in plenty of bad spots before, but this topped them all.  
  
- Suddenly, she felt an odd feeling of release. She opened her mouth experimentally and said the first word that came to her mind: "Hiei." she spoke it without difficulty.  
  
- A smile spread slowly across her features as she pulled against the heavy metal chains. They broke easily.  
  
- That smile widened as she saw a familiar silhouette in the doorway of the cart. The diminutive fire demon gave her a rare smile then, without warning, he disappeared. Maya ran to the end of the cart and stuck her head out the door.  
  
- The tall man that had held her prisoner now held her beloved. Hiei looked livid as he thrashed against the magical bonds that now imprisoned him, but they held fast.  
  
- Maya shot the man a look that would have melted iron. And then, inexplicably, the bonds were gone. Not only that, Elspeth and Kurama were beside her.  
  
- She raised her eyebrows at the strange, silvery girl. Apparently, her friends had a story to tell. Then she turned her attention back to her former captor.  
  
- He was as red as a beet. She stared in fascination at the veins popping in his neck. "You know, your going to go apoplectic in a moment. Not that that's a bad thing, just thought I'd let you know." her voice trailed off as his face turned from red to purple.  
  
- Apparently he didn't like surprises.  
  
***  
  
That was short. That was really short. Not to mention confusing. Don't worry, I'll explain it all in the next chapter.  
  
Cellest:good, because I didn't get any of that.  
  
You know, for a thousand year old telepath, you sure are slow.  
  
Cellest: Shutup-_-  
  
Neways, review and tell me what you think. 


	7. The Crazed Man

Hey Peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, I had stupid evil writer's block!!! That and school. School is evil!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In any case, I got Cellest to go away for at least a little while. Thankies for the reviews, you people rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okie, on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
It was two days after they had rescued Maya and captured "the man," (he still wouldn't tell them his name.) and Elspeth was ripping out her hair in frustration. No matter how she questioned him, his only intelligible words were: "My Master!!" "My Master shall hear of this!!!!!!" "My Master knows all!!!" and so on and so forth. Finally she gave up and decided he was crazed.  
  
Several times, however, he had mentioned someone by the name of Mordeth. Who Mordeth was; even whether they were male of female, was a mystery. No one had ever heard of anyone named Mordeth.  
  
There was no help for it, there was only one who would know. She was ancient, ancient beyond belief. Some said she had been there before time itself.  
  
She had had a name once, but it had been lost in the ages. Some said it was Ylim. Others said it was Asarta, and she was one with the land. Most just called her Aeronkiel; Weaver of Time, or simply Wisdom.  
  
It was said that she could answer any question. Few alive knew of her existence. Fewer still knew how to find her. Elspeth was one of those few.  
  
Wisdom's place was always were it was. Always where it would be. But it only appeared where it was needed. The need Elspeth felt was the need of the world.  
  
This man could just be crazed, or he could be a part of something larger. She suspected the latter. This was not just an isolated incident. It was part of something bigger; much much bigger.  
  
She felt it in her bones, like a storm right before the first cap of thunder and flash of searing light.  
  
It was coming. No. It had come.  
  
***  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, that is the shortest chapter I've ever done. And the strangest. I don't know where it came from. Absolutely no clue. Oh well. I am just getting over a serious case of writer's block and haven't fully recovered. The next chapter shall come soon, this I promise!!!!!!!! 


End file.
